


Movie Night

by TigerLily



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony have their own movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatzz/gifts).



Clint sat a large bowl of buttered popcorn on the coffee table along with a six pack of soda before settling onto the couch in the community media room. He had to smile when he watched Tony aimlessly wander into the room looking for something, but not certain as to what it could be because his mind was back in his lab.

“Hey,” he said trying to gain his lover’s attention and only half succeeding.

Tony stopped near the couch and blinked. He took in the popcorn and sodas with a brief glance, and then asked, “Did I miss movie night again?”

“No,” Clint replied as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“How did you manage to chase everyone away, and why wasn’t I in on it?” Tony asked as he settled onto the couch and leaned against Clint.

“Nat and Phil are on a mission. Thor is visiting Jane,” Clint answered. “Bruce slipped away to India and Steve tagged along.”

“So what are we going to do with ourselves?”

“I thought we could have a movie marathon and snuggle.”

“That sounds good.” Tony shifted so that he was stretched out on the couch with his head resting in Clint’s lap. “I need to step out of the lab for awhile. I feel like I’m approaching burnout and that’s never happened to me before.”

“That’s probably because you usually past out from sheer exhaustion before you reach that point of no return.”

“Could be,” Tony agreed. “So what’s your first choice for our movie marathon?”

“I was thinking Die Hard.”

“Hmmm...”

“What?”

“It’s alright, but I’m more in the mood for The Fifth Element,” Tony said with a smirk.

“You just like to watch Milla Jovovich run around in that skimpy bandage costume,” Clint reminded Tony with a smirk of his own.

Tony shrugged. “So, sue me. I’m only human.”

“I thought you were Iron Man.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

“I try.”

“Well, don’t quit your day job just yet.”

“Which day job would that be, the one as your sidekick or the one as your fluffer?”

“Talk like that can lead to serious consequences.”

“Such as?”

“Being fucked into the nearest available surface,” Tony replied with a sly grin.

“Say like the couch?”

“That would be a good choice.”

“Maybe later,” Clint promised. He ran his fingers through Tony’s dark curls unable to resist any longer the urge to do so. “I really want to watch a movie and snuggle.”

Tony softly sighed. “Then we better pick one.”

“Since you vetoed Die Hard and I vetoed The Fifth Element, that means we should let Jarvis pick,” Clint suggested.

“Did you hear that Jarvis?” Tony inquired of his AI.

“Indeed, sir.”

“And what would your choice be?”

“Batman Begins.”

Tony groaned. “How many times do I have to apologize for that bimbo?”

“Indefinitely.”

“What bimbo?” Clint asked very curious.

“Back in my hey day, I brought home a woman who dared to compare Jarvis to Bruce Wayne’s Alfred,” Tony explained.

“Ouch.”

“And Jarvis likes to remind me of this mistake at every opportunity.”

“Not every opportunity, sir,” Jarvis stipulated. “Only when appropriate.”

“So nice that you make that distinction,” Tony snarked.

“No fighting kids,” Clint gently teased.

Tony pouted, which caused Clint to lean down and softly kiss him.

Tony slipped a hand behind Clint’s neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but Clint wasn’t having any of it. He pulled back and dropped a kiss on Tony’s nose. “Later.”

“Promise?”

“Yes,” Clint vowed.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Jarvis, play Steve’s Disney mix.”

“Of course, sir.”

The lights in the room dimmed and the T.V. sparked to life with the introduction of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

“You’re so romantic,” Clint quietly quipped.

“Sssh,” Tony whispered. “I’m watching a classic here.”

Clint softly laughed and settled in to watch the movie.

The End


End file.
